Nido de Cuckoo
by learilla
Summary: Porque así es el amor. Un mal que te consume desde dentro y del que sólo te percatas cuando ya es demasiado tarde y estás irremediablemente perdido. Serie de viñetas para la comunidad Vrai Epilogues. DRABBLES DE DIFERENTES PAREJAS DE LA 3 GENERACION
1. VictoirexDominique

**-ODIO DE CARMÍN-**

**·  
**

Dominique se miró furiosa al espejo y lo que le devolvió la mirada no le gustó demasiado. Desesperada, se restregó con fuerza la mano por los labios haciendo que gran parte del carmín rojo quedara esparcido por los alrededores, dándole el aspecto de una lunática desesperada. Las lágrimas de furia hicieron lo propio con la máscara negra de sus pestañas.

La ravenclaw gritó, amortiguando el ruido con su propio puño. Lo que menos le interesaba en aquellos momentos es que una Fleur histérica se asomara a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto? _

Llevaba su ropa, su perfume, su lápiz de labios y seguía sin ser ella, como bien se recordaban de recordarle cada vez que podían. _¿Qué era lo que tenía esa estúpida de Victoire que la hacía tan especial? ¡Maldita sea! _

Un ruido la hizo volverse hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Dominique? _Es tu là? _

-_Oui, c'est moi _–respondió cuando creyó que su voz no la traicionaría.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? He quedado con Teddy dentro de media hora.

La niña descorrió el cerrojo y dejó pasar a su hermana. Victoire entró con una gran sonrisa en los labios que se borró en cuanto vio el aspecto tan lamentable de Dominique.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, _petite? _–preguntó sorprendida al mismo tiempo que mojaba la primera toalla que tenía a mano y la pasaba con cuidado por el rostro de su hermana y borraba los rastros de su última pataleta. –Con lo hermosa que eres.

En ese momento Dominique se la quedó mirando. Las manos de Victoire eran delicadas pero decididas y la sonrisa lánguida que lucía se le antojó de lo más apetecible. La rubia estiró la mano y comenzó a acariciar lentamente aquellos cabellos dorados mientras su hermana seguía con su trabajo. En cuestión de segundos, el odio se había tornado fascinación y algo demasiado próximo al deseo.

Desde que eran pequeñas, Victoire siempre había estado ahí para consolarla y cuando sus pieles se tocaban Dominique sentía que por fin estaba completa.

Conexión.

Las dos mitades de un todo.

La menor de las Weasley se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y acarició lentamente los labios de su hermana con los suyos propios. Sólo un segundo, quizás dos. Al fin y al cabo no era tan raro. Todas las hermanas se besaban.


	2. TeddyRose

**-JUEGOS BAJO LA MESA-**

**·  
**

Me sobresaltó en cuanto noté su mano subiendo por mi pierna y colándose bajo mi falda. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada o que jamás lo hubiera hecho antes, de hecho hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que nuestras pieles se han tocado más íntimamente de lo estricta y familiarmente necesario. Era sólo que era la primera vez que lo hacía con toda la familia delante, ante las mismísimas narices de la abuela Molly y del tío Harry.

-¿Qué tal en Hogwarts, Rose? –miré a mi padrino sorprendida y avergonzada, mientras aquella mano seguía trabajando bajo la mesa. Acercándose peligrosamente a mis bragas.

-Bi… bien –tartamudeé. Le di un manotazo al intruso. –La semana pasada pasé las pruebas para ser la nueva buscadora de gryffindor.

Aquello incluso sorprendió a Teddy que frenó en seco su jueguecito sucio y se giró para mirarme directamente. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en sus asquerosos labios.

-¿Sabes que fui el último buscador que batió el récord y atrapó la _snitch _en ocho minutos y cinco segundo, verdad? Además, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te presentabas a las pruebas?

Estaba a punto de contestarle que aquello no era de su incumbencia cuando Harry se me adelantó.

-¿Y por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Tu prima puede hacer lo que quiera. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rosie –me giré hacia Harry y le devolví el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-No somos primos –volvió a decir Teddy con la voz ronca.

-Soy el padrino de ambos, es prácticamente lo mismo.

Nadie más dijo ni una sola palabra y los cuatro volvimos a sumergirnos en nuestro propio mundo en silencio. Cuando la mano de Teddy volvió a deslizarse entre mis piernas, esta vez lo hizo de una forma exigente y desesperada. Rudo. Yo sabía que el tema de la familia era uno de esos _tabúes _para él, pero ambos sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos empezar con aquel juego de miradas furtivas, besos a escondidas y escapadas a altas horas de la madrugada.

Me agarré con fuerza al brazo de Teddy y hundí mis uñas en él. No gritar en ese momento se convirtió en un suplicio.

Me levanté de la silla como pude y me excusé, lanzándome escaleras arriba casi a la carrera. No pude más que maldecir a Teddy Lupin en cuanto escuché sus pasos justo tras los míos.


	3. LilyRose

**GUERRA DE… ¿ALMOHADAS?**

**·**

Jadeó aún con la almohada levantada por encima de su cabeza.

Ninguna lo había dudado. En cuanto Cathy Wood había gritado "pelea de almohadas", todas se lanzaron las unas contra las otras entre risas, gritos de dolor y promesas de posibles venganzas. Seis leonas armadas y con ganas de marcha. Lily, sin saber muy cómo (o puede que no tanto), acabó frente a Rose, descargándose contra ella, acercándose más de lo que el juego precisaba.

Desde que había comenzado el nuevo curso, con Rose en quinto y ella en cuarto, ambas se habían acercado mucho. Lily prácticamente vivía en el dormitorio de su prima y más de una vez se había tenido que escabullir media hora antes de que el resto se levantara para volver corriendo a su cama.

No es que hubiera nada lícito entre ellas dos. _¡Por Merlín! Claro que no. _Eran primas, sólo eso. Primas muy unidas que se querían. No tenía que ver nada el hecho de que Lily estuviera tres días seguidos de morros y sin hablar cuando se enteró de que Rose salía con esa serpiente de Malfoy o cuando los pilló a ambos besándose en el pasillo abandonado del cuarto piso. No. En fin, Lily nunca había sido de esa clase de niñas que les gustaba prestar sus cosas y una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz de Albus lo atestiguaba. Sólo cuando se pasó una noche entera llorando porque Rose le había contado su _bochornosa_ primera vez con Scorpius, empezó a sospechar algo.

-¿Ya te has cansado? –le susurró Rose frente a ella con una voz insinuante y picarona.

Lily sonrió de medio lado y miró a su prima. Estaba agitada, todas lo estaban de hecho. La velocidad con la que su pecho subía tratando de llenar por completo sus pulmones la tenía prácticamente hipnotizada. Todas aquellas pecas perdiéndose bajo el pijama la estaban poniendo verdaderamente mala.

-¿Lily? –el resto de sus compañeras seguían jugando, ajenas al acercamiento que se estaba produciendo con las Weasley.

La pelirroja bajó la almohada y se acercó a su prima, con su mejor carita de cachorrito desvalido.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo, Rosie? –le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

"_Sería tan fácil y delicioso seguir la curva de su cuello con sus labios…" _

-Esta noche hará frío –insistió.


	4. RoseDominique

**-LACA DE UÑAS-**

·

Rose apartó el pie rápidamente cuando notó los dedos fríos de su prima recorrerlos por la planta.

Hacía un calor asfixiante. El verano se había cebado con todos los Weasley que, precisamente hoy, parecían estar en casa. Desde prácticamente el mediodía, Rose y Dominique habían conseguido escabullirse a una de esas habitaciones olvidadas de los pisos superiores. De vez en cuando, el grito de alguno de sus primos llegaba hasta la única ventana que había. Los hombres podían llegar a ser muy ruidosos cuando marcaban un gol.

-No seas idiota, Rose –se rió la rubia mientras volvía a cogerle el pie y a acercarlo a ella. –He oído que la planta del pie es uno de los lugares más eróticos de todo el cuerpo.

La pelirroja la miró escéptica.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –insistió.

-No lo sé –Nique comenzó a masajearla de nuevo, concentrándose en aquella piel pálida y tersa que tenía entre las manos. –Lo habré leído por ahí.

-¿En _Corazón de Bruja_? No te ofendas, Nique, pero no creo que esa revista para adolescentes sea una fuente muy fiable.

La ravenclaw suspiró y miró a su prima con unos ojos brillantes por la exasperación, apretando más de la cuenta con sus manos. Rose intentó apartar el pie, pero la rubia, previéndolo, se lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-No puedes controlarlo todo, Rose. ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez y me dejas terminar? Ahora túmbate y cierra los ojos.

La gryffindor obedeció.

Dominique se regocijó con delicia cuando el cuerpo de su prima comenzó a relajarse. Se acercó aún más a ella. Cuando Rose soltó el primer gemido y se estremeció, Nique sonrió de medio lado. Segura. Luego sopló con cuidado al mismo tiempo que seguía masajeando, sin apartar un solo instante los ojos del rostro cambiante de la pelirroja.

-¿Ves como te gusta? –no era una pregunta.

De una manera que le resultaba un tanto extraña, tener a su prima tan cerca y tan… dispuesta, no era algo que la disgustara o la incomodara. Más bien justo lo contrario. De repente, Rose recordó todas esas veces que Dominique le había contado sus escapadas con otros ravenclaws a los pasillos oscuros del tercer piso.

Por eso, cuando Dominique comenzó a deslizar sus manos, no sólo por las pantorrillas de Rose, sino también por sus muslos, la pelirroja sólo pudo desear con todas sus fuerzas que no se detuviera.


	5. TeddyRose II

**Nota autora: Cuando pienso en el Teddy/Rose no puedo evitar pensar en escenas perdidas de mi fic "La Rosa Envenada". Esta no sé si entraría, porque es muy hot pero... me ha gustado. Y hoy estoy de determinado humor. =D**

**Para Drehn, porque sé que es OTP de verdad de la buena y porque es una especie de chantaje psicológico para que me des James/Rose warrones de 400 palabras XD **

**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama y la calentura insana es mía. Personajes y escenarios de la Rowling**

**·  
**

**-APUESTA AL GANADOR-**

**·  
**

Se bajó de la escoba, enojada, mirando de reojo a Scorpius que la seguía de cerca en el descenso. Cogió su escoba y se abrió paso entre los cinco slytherins enojados que servían de barrera en el campo de _quidditch. _Desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, no, desde que se había atrevido a burlar a Teddy como lo hizo ayer, sabía que algo así ocurriría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lupin? –preguntó casi en un grito cuando las serpientes se callaron. –Tenemos el campo reservado dos horas más.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mirándola. Luego alzó el papelito que llevaba en su mano derecha, como si eso fuera una explicación más que suficiente.

-Mañana tenemos el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor y nosotros también necesitamos practicar. El profesor Longbotton nos ha firmado la autorización.

-¡No! –exclamó la morena. Scorpius ya había llegado hasta ella y ahora lo tenía a su lado. –Que yo sepa gryffindor estuvo todo el día de ayer entrenando. No nos jodas, Lupin. No te conviene.

El capitán de los leones se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal a su equipo para que lo siguieran. Rose no se movió, mirando fijamente la espalda de Teddy al tiempo que subía en su escoba y se alzaba al viento.

-Podemos compartir el campo, _Weasley_ –dijo. –Algún tendrás que aprender a prestar tus juguetes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegó tarde. Por supuesto. Tal y como estaba en aquellos momentos, era capaz de lanzar fuego por la boca. Cuando se asomó al hueco tras la estatua y lo vio vacío, Rose temió haber llegado demasiado tarde. Teddy se habría aburrido de esperar y habría vuelto a su sala común. _Ese maldito gryffindor… _

Un empujón desde atrás la hizo pegarse a la pared, unas manos fuertes la giraron y un beso caliente impidió que empezara a gritar protestando. Rose se resistió, al principio, pero sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Teddy Lupin, su espalda se arqueó contra la roca fría y sus piernas se separaron ligeramente para que el chico pudiera poner la suya en medio.

-¿Me odias? –susurró con burla cuando consiguió separarse de ella.

-Un poco –consiguió decir acercándolo más a ella y besándolo de nuevo. –Pero se me pasará cuando mañana os demos una paliza.

Él se rió.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pecosa. ¿Quieres que nos juguemos algo?

-¿Algo? –repitió confusa.

-Servidumbre… -ella titubeó. -¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Lupin, no me hagas reír.


End file.
